paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden AK.762
|unlock = 17 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $372,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 90 |rpm = 0.107 |damage = 97 |accuracy = 60 |stability = 44 |concealment = 11 |threat = 22 |reload_min = 2.8 |reload_max = 3.87 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = akm_gold |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.90|ammo_b_max = 3.15}} will kill when it hits the target. What it lacks in fire rate it makes up in raw power and bling. Do what so many criminals have done before you, and wield this tasteful beauty while you do what you do best.}} The Golden AK.762 assault rifle is a community primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #27. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The Golden AK.762 was released alongside the Gage Sniper Pack DLC as a celebration for 500,000 people joining the PAYDAY 2 Official Steam Group. The golden plating is purely cosmetic and will not help the player in any way. The Golden version has identical stats to its regular counterpart except Concealment, which is 11, in a sense making it the inferior weapon of the two. It also unlocks later and is more expensive, being priced at $372,000 instead of $350,000. Summary Pros: * Same pros as the base AK.762 Cons: * Same cons as the base AK.762, however, the Golden AK has lower concealment * Slightly more costly than the standard AK.762 * Higher level lock than the AK.762 Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Achievements Achievements= cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} |-|Trivia= *"The Man with the Golden Gun" is a reference to the James Bond movie and book of the same name. The Golden Gun in the story belonged to Francisco Scaramanga and was very compact, being made with pure gold components and could be disassembled into a set of innocuous items (a lighter, pen, cigarette case and a pair of cufflinks) so that it could be smuggled past security measures. PAYDAY 2's Golden Gun, however, is practically its polar opposite, having an abysmally low Concealment total (unless extensively modified). *The 6 kills required to unlock it might also be a nod to Scaramanga's total kill count in the movie, both on and off-screen. *"Build me an army worthy of Crime.net" is a reference to this line spoken by Sauron to Saruman in "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring", with "Crime.net" replacing "Mordor". Trivia *The Golden AK.762 is simply a gold and diamond plated version of the AK.762, which was based off of the AKMS. The metallic components of the rifle, sans the bolt which is silver-coated, are all plated with gold including the magazines, the wooden parts receive a brown, shiny coat of varnish, and the upper handguard and top of the receiver is additionally studded with diamonds. **In reality, it is exceedingly impractical and uneconomical to gold-plate a firearm for any reason other than display, as the wear and tear occurred during use will damage the plating since pure gold is very soft, and undo most of the effort and money went into customizing the weapon. *The AK.762's skins are not applicable to the Golden version. **In fact, any skin is not applicable to this weapon. **The Golden AK.762 is one of the two weapons in the game to not be able to use skins (including the Immortal Python skin), along with Jacket's Piece. Gallery 2014-05-08 00002.jpg|Inventory preview of the Golden AK.762. ru:Золотой AK.762 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Community items Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)